Text is one of the most important considerations in the design of digital content. Arrangement of text, for instance, is typically used to communicate an underlying purpose of digital content, such as a name in a poster, a destination in a travel pamphlet, codes within an infographic, tagline in an advertisement, websites, books, advertisements, and so forth. Accordingly, this has relevance to digital content as well as subsequent uses of the digital content, such as printed publications.
One way to beautify the design of the text is to display the text along a path, which may be user defined. The user, for instance, may draw a linear or nonlinear path in a user interface on which text is to appear. This can be the circumference of a circle, the edges of a rectangle, a sinusoidal path, or any other path as desired. After the path is set, the user then begins writing text onto this path, and thus this process is typically referred to as “Type on Path.”
Oftentimes, however, the path input by the user does not have sufficient length to contain all of the subsequent text input by the user. Conventionally, this causes output of an indication (e.g., a red icon indicating an “overset” condition) that text has been input but there is insufficient room for rendering of the text on the path. In such a situation, a user in conventional techniques is then forced to switch modes to specify another path and then switch modes again to enter text onto the path. If the user again did not provide a path having sufficient room for the text being entered, this process is repeated. Accordingly, these conventional techniques may be frustrating and inefficient.
For example, text rendering along a user-specified path is employed to beautify inclusion of text as part of digital content. Conventional techniques to do so, however, involve switching between modes to specify the path and then enter the text when confronted with an amount of text that is too long to be rendered on the path. For example, conventional techniques involve a path selection mode to specify the path and a typing mode to enter text on the path. Accordingly, modifications to the path after typing, such as when the path does not have sufficient length, involves switching between these modes. This switching is inefficient, frustrating, and may even result in a lack of accuracy due to manual reliance on a user to extend the path in a visually pleasing manner, e.g., when drawing an additional freeform path.